1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strap separator or divider which separates a pair of straps disposed one on top of the other into divergent directions. More particularly, the invention relates to such a strap separator which is lockable to fix the straps in a desired position, and which can be used for the chin straps of a bicycle helmet.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of bicycle helmets is becoming increasingly popular as a safety measure among both professional and amateur bicycle riders. Such helmets are typically provided with chin straps for securing the helmet to the wearer. The chin straps are joined by a two-piece buckle to permit the user to conveniently take the helmet off and put it back on.
Bicycle helmets are often provided with a pair of chin straps which are arranged one on top of the other in the region where they engage the wearer's chin, but which are separated along divergent paths in the direction towards their point of attachment to the bicycle helmet to define a Y configuration. The pair of chin straps define a Y configuration on opposite sides of the helmet. This configuration allows for greater stability of the chin strap-helmet combination. The chin straps are separated or divided along divergent paths by the two-piece buckle on one side of the helmet and by a strap separator or divider on the other side of the helmet.
Known strap dividers are typically adjustable (i.e., they can be moved along the length of the chin straps), however, they are not lockable (i.e., they cannot be securely fixed in a single position along the chin straps). It would be desirable for a bicycle helmet to be provided with a strap divider which is both adjustable and lockable to accommodate different size wearers of the bicycle helmet.